Love's Way Back
by BambiLover14
Summary: Kagome goes back to the Feudal Era after three long years and is back with Inuyasha. Now both are mated. What adventures will awaited them now, and could there possibly be a new enemy? Read to find out! Please Review!
1. She's Back!

'Inuyasha.'

That was the thing I heard before I was pulled back. I haven't seen her in three years. Its been hard for me. I watched Sango and Miroku start a family while I waited for her to come back. So many images would fill my head as I thought of her with a swelled stomach with my pups and us intertwined together in bed as I softly stroked it. I was going to marry her. Have pups like a imaged. That was until we were seperated. She went to her time and I went to mine.

"Kagome," I whispered with a deep sigh.

I touched my lips softly. I could almost feel her velvet lips against mine as we moved in time with each other as we kissed for the first time in the darkness. The jewel was gone form both of our worlds, and no longer causing harm to others as it did. Her mission here was done. Or so I thought.

~Chapter 1~

Inu POV

"Damn!" I mentally cursed.

I had forgotten that tonight was the night I lost my powers. I could always feel them slip away slowly and my ears shrink back to the side of my head and my claw shorten. The night of the New Moon. I always hated these nights, but now it seems to not bother me. Nothing does anymore, not since Kagome left. I slowly started walking from the demon infested forest with a deep, heavy sigh. I came upon a clearing with a wide open feild that lead into dense forest. This place brought back so many memories. There, in the middle of the feild sat an old, anccient well. The Bone Eater's Well. I couldn't think as I looked up into the sky, praying fro a mircale that one day she would return. I turned back around and took a step toward the village until I heard it. The voice that always left bells in my head.

"Help!" I heard,"Somebody, please help me!"

It was her! I almost couldn't believe it as I quickly jogged over to the well and reached inside with a dulled human hand. Before a gasp left my lips I was holding a smooth hand in my rough one and pulling out a certain raven haired beauty that I thought I might never see again. I started into her brown, chocolate orbs as I placed her on the her feet infront of me. Our eyes stayed locked until finally she spoke.

"Inuyasha, I never thought I would see you again!" she nearly shouted as tears poured out of the corners of her eyes. I quickly took her into my embrace as I burried my nose in her hair and took a giant sniff. I pulled back I locked eyes with her once more.

"I thought the same thing when I was pulled back into the well. I never wanted to leave, Kagome, honest I didn't. I nearly died with the lack of warmth you gave me when you were near me! I'm just glad that your here now, and in my arms," I said almost breathlessly. I searched her eyes and could only find one emotion. That was love. I quickly put on my 'famous' smirk that I know she loved so much. She gently smiled back at me before speaking.

"Inuyasha, do me one thing," she said.

"What do you want, wench?" I joked.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

I looked at her stunned for a moment before pulling her into a heated kiss that I so despertly wanted for three years. Ours lips moved as one as we shared our second kiss together. I could feel her hands as they wrapped themsleves around my neck and grapped the little hairs there. I pulled her closer to me once my hands had found their way to her hips and tightened my hold on her. I gently slid my tounge over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She quickly gasped, giving me what I sought out to have. I searched her wet cavern before I intertwined our tounges together in a passionate dance for domiance. Before long I had won and once more searched her sweet mouth with my tounge. After one more mouth-watering lick I pulled away from her breathlessly. We both panted as our foreheads came in contact with each other and our eyes locked. We smiled at each other before pulling away. I quickly took her hands in mine before pulling her closly to me once more.

"Kagome, there is something I want to tell you. You know I'm not very good with words, but...I-I love you. I have for a long time. Maybe even when I first meet you. I didn't know what to do so I never told you. I thought maybe you didn't want to be with a lowly half demon such as myself, and that you'd rather be with a highly educated human in your time. I never thought tha-," I babbled before I was stopped by Kagome's lips on mine. She held me there for a few more seconds before pulling back.

"Inuyasha, you don't know how happy you just made me when you said that. I don't care if your a half demon, I wouldn't have you any other way. Whether you were human or demon. I love you for you, and I don't want to be with anyone else besides you! I know where I belong and it's here in your arms and you in mine," she said.

Before she could say anything else I had tackled her to the ground with a passionate kiss. Both of us were rolling on the ground before I was finally on top of her. I looked down upon the beauty that layed under me and smiled. I bent down for one more kiss before I spoke.

"Kagome, I want you to be my mate, my wife, the mother of my pups. That is if you'll have me?" I asked slightly blushing to the color of my fire rat cloth. After a few seconds had past I looked away thinking that I would be rejected before I smelt the sent of salt. I looked down at Kagome only to see giant shinning dimoands rolling down her pale cheeks.

"Kagome, don't cry. Please. If you don't want to be with me then I'll leave," I said while whipping her tears away.

"Of course I will be yours, Inuyasha! How could you think I didn't want to be yours? I told you I loved you! I want to be yours in everyway possible. Starting tonight," She said.

I smiled as I brought her lips to mine in a bone crushing either of us could realize what we were doing, our hands were working on their own to remove our clothes. My hands gently tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side as I slide my lips across her throat earning a moan to escape from her lips. Her hands reached to pull my shirt from where it was tucked into my pants successfully pulling it free for its grasp, and pulled the offending cloth away and tossing it off somewhere.


	2. Things get much better

~Chapter 2~

Kag PROV

*LEMON*

I could feel his hot breath on my neck as I threw his shirt somewhere behind me and placed ghostly touches along his stomach. I could feel his taunt stomach tighten as he gasped and worked his lips on my neck more than ever. Soon his hands had found themselves behind me on my back as they slowly hovered under the clasp to my bra. Before I could say anything it went limp around me and was gone. I could see when Inuyasha threw the articale of clothing away from us in the grass. Since I was to busy looking around I didn't have time to notice before Inuyasha had on of my taunt nipples in his mouth. I let out a loud gasp as I gripped his head and arched my back a few feet off the ground. His tounge past over my nipple making it hard and pebble against his mouth. While his nouth worked one breast his hand gave attention to the other as he rubbed and pinched my nipple with his dulled human fingers. As he switched breats I could feel the cold air hit my slightly wet nipple and gasped. I tightened my grip on his head and trembled. Before long I could feel him lick his way lower to my belly button. His hands slowly reached to pull my skirt from my hips wainting to see if I would reject him, but i didn't. I lifted my hips as he pulled my skirt away only to hook both his hands to the side of my panties and tug them down also. I almost came from the hot breath that landed on that certain area as he came closer to my opening. I waited for him to continue but never felt anything. I was about to look down and ask what was wrong before I was taken off guard and a long tounge swipped its way along my opening. I opened my mouth in a silent scream as Inuyasha licked and sucked at my opening. I could feel his tounge slid in and out of me slowly increasing his pace second by second. I could feel the molten lava pool in my stomach as I felt my first orgasm rip through me. I screamed into the night as Inuaysha licked me clean of my juices. I panted as he stood up and undid the rest of his clothing letting them drop at his feet. I gasp as I saw the size of him. He was HUGE! I didn't know if he would fit! He quickly layed back down over me keeping most of his weight of my hands. He looked at me and smirked.

"Don't worry. I'll fit. I've tried my best to get you as ready as possible and I don't think I can do any more to help easy the pain. Are you sure you still want this?" He asked.

"Yes, I do, more than anything," I said as I took his face in both my hands.

"But I can't make you my mate tonight, though because of this damned new moon," he said.

"Then that just means there's going to be a round two," I smirked.

"Trust me, it won't be round two," he said, chuckling. He slowly guided his massive cock to my entrance before speaking again.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, just make it quick," I said.

I felt him nodde against my neck as I wrapped my arms around his back and held on tightly. With one thrust and he was in me. There was a slight pain that lasted for about a minute before turning into a mix of pleasure. I jerked my hips upwards signaling him that I was ready. Inuyasha put both of his hands on each side of my head as he held most of the upper body weight on them and increased his speed. We were both gasping and moaning in pleasure as lighting shot up our spines. We were going at such a fast tempo that I coudn't keep up. I could feel my second orgasm about to rip through me before Inuyasha stopped. I was about to ask why before he flipped me over on my stomach and entered me from behind. I had never felt as much pleasure as I was feeling now. With ever thrust brought a new feeling. Suddenly without warning both of us ripped though us as we screamed each others names to the heavens. As we came down from out highs we both just sat wrapped in one anothers arms panting covered in sweat.


	3. Not much

~Chapter 3~

Inu PROV

After our sweet session together we sat panting as I flipped us over and held Kagome tightly against my stomach. I gently ran my claws through her silk like hair as her breathing slowed and her body relaxed under my touch. I breathed in her sent deeply as I put my hands on the small of her back and let my eyes drift into a the hazy warmth of sleep.

*Morning*

I slowly opened my eyes as the first hues of morning gently crept across the lands. I could feel as my powers slowly seeped back into my body. My senses heightened allowing me to hear the soft snore of the tiny body next to me better. I looked down at Kagome laying in my arms, sleeping. I smirked as i remembered what happened that night. No longer could that mangy wolf call her his. She was mine now, and only mine. I sat up so I could rub the sleep away from my face and stand up. I quickly redressed leaving my shirt to lay across my mate's body. I bent down to gently shake Kagome awake. She groaned and turn over to start at me with sleep heavy eyes. I smiled gently to her before wrapping my shirt more tightly around her and lifting her into my arms.

"How did you sleep?" I asked huskly into her ear.

"Better than I ever have in my life," she replied.

"Good, cause you better get used to it," I whispered. I walked slowly to a hut that I had built for myself and Shippo to stay in when the weather got to bad and set Kagome down by the small firepit in the center of the room. I sat beside her and pulled her into my side as I started a warm fire.

"I know this hut isn't much, but I'll add onto it if you want. Maybe add some rooms for our pups that should be running around here soon," I said, smirking. Kagome gasped before turning to me.

"You really want children?" she asked.

"If I didn't want pups, Kagome, why would I have done _**that**_ with you?" I asked putting my forehead against hers.

"Oh, well...I just thought that you wouldn't want pups right away," she said, looking down at her hands that were fiddling with the edge of her 'dress'.

"I don't care when we have them. As long as your happy and want them I will too," I said before leaning down fulling and taking her lips with mine. I pulled back to look into her eyes which held love and a little of sleep in her eyes. I chuckled before getting up and grabbing a futon and pulling it toward her. I set her on it and quickly pulled the rest of my clothing off and pulling my shirt off her and laying it over us. I wrapped my arms around her as she tucked her head into my neck and falling into deep sleep.

"Sleep well, my mate," I said before joining her in a land of dreams together.


	4. This strange feeling

*Kag POV*

It's been six weeks since Inuyasha and I had the most amazing night of our lives. Everyday we would sit and be lazy and sit outside of our hut watching the village children run around and play games all day. Yes, we've had more nights together, but none were as good as the first. I had been helping Kaede around the village and picking herbs for the ill. Kaede had also been helping me with controling my powers so I could use them better. As for Inuyasha, well he has been adding onto our small hut in high hopes for a pup to be born soon. He's been keeping a close eyes on me when it come to leaving the hut. He would constantly follow me around making sure I wouldn't so much as trip. One day I got so tired of it that I just instantly got too mad. I yelled at him and felt so horrible afterwards. That night I made sure he got an extra special gift. That was the last time we fought, and the last time he keep following me EVERYWHERE. Today I woke up in Inuyasha's arms feeling somewhat odd. I sat up and made my way over to Kaede's hut like I did every morning. I pushed the bamboo door aside and stepped inside. I quickly sat across from Kaede and started to sperate different herbs in each woven basket. I quickly looked up at her before opening my mouth and shutting it again.

"Is there something ye needs to talk about child?" Kaede asked, shocking me.

"Well...I've been having this weird feeling since I woke up and it won't seem to go away," I stated nervously.

"I have not senced anything out of the usual this morning, maybe it's just ye's nerves messing with ye," Keada stated.

"Yeah, maybe," I whispered before looking down at my busy hands.

Hours had passed and I was soon helping Sango pin clothes on a line outside of her hut to let dry. We were soon discussing the same topic that I had brought up with Kaede.

"Maybe it is your nerves, Kagome. There really is no way to truly tell," she said calmly.

"Yeah, but I've never felt anything like this before. I mean it just suddenly came upon me this morning as soon as I woke up," I said nervously.

"Maybe it's Inuyasha," Sango stated.

"What about him?" I asked.

"There might be something wrong with him. Maybe he's sick or something. I mean you guys are mates and you can feel each other through your connection," she said.

"Your right. I have to go find Inuyasha," I said before heading in the direction of our hut. As I came upon the hut I could see Inuyasha working on one of the many rooms that he was installing. I quickly ran up to the side of the hut before looking up at him.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled. He quicly looked down at me before dropping all his work and jumping down infront of me.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I've been having this feeling all morning and it won't seem to go away, and Sango suggested that there might be something wrong with you because we can feel each other through the mating bond we have," I said.

"No, I'm fine. Are you sure your alright? I mean you look a little sick," he stated.

"I've been feeling a little dizzy but other than that I've been fine," I said.

"Well, why don't you go inside and get some sleep?" he said while pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back a pulled away to look into his eyes before I horrible sence of dizziness came upon me. I felt myself sway before falling into Inuyasha's arms. I could barely hear Inuyasha shout my name as I closed my eyes and fell into a black slumber.


	5. Not bad at all

~Chapter 5~

~Inu POV~

I screamed out Kagome's name as she closed her eyes and her head fell to the side. I quickly lifted her up into my arms and started running toward Kaede's house. I pushed past the bamboo door instantly knocking it down and looked around for Kaede. I saw her sitting next to the small fire pit stiring something in a large pot.

"Kaede, I need your help! Something's wrong with Kagome. One second she was fine then she just collapsed into my arms!" I said, panicing.

" Bring her over to my futon, quick," she said. I quickly walked over to the corner that held the futon and set Kagome down before backing up to give Kaede some room to work. She turned to me before turning back to Kagome.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask ye to step outside," she said. I quickly nodded before walking outside only to look back at the pass out girl on the futon. I sighed as I jumped into a tre not to far from the hut Kaede was currently working in. I closed my eyes trying to pushes down my nerves. The quietness didn't last long as I heard the sound of giggle children and the voices of Sango and Miroku. Their twin girls were holding onto Miroku's head as they both sat on each of his shoulders, while their newborn baby boy was sitting on Sango's back in a baby pouch. They both looked up into the tree I was sitting in before a worried look came upon their faces.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? I haven't seen you sitting in a tree like that since Kagome came back," Sango said sadly. I jumped down and walked to where Miroku and Sango stood. I sighed before I opened my eyes with a worried look.

"Something's wrong with Kagome," I stated sadly. I heard Sango gasp before she put her hand on my shoulder in a conforting manner.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She came to me asking if I was okay and I told her I was fine. Then I told her she looked a little sick so I told her to go get some sleep and the next thing I knew she was passed out in my arms," I whispered. Miroku put down the twins and told them to go play with the other kids before he turned back to me and Sango.

"Do you know what has happened to her yet?" he asked.

"No, I just got her to Kaede about two minutes ago. She told me I had to leave before she checked over her," I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha. I really hope she gets better," Sango said. I quickly nodded before she pulled me into a brief hug before pulling away and running off to get the twins who were currently jumping in a mud puddle. I turned to Miroku who had a serious yet sad look on his face.

"Do you have any idea what could possible be wrong with her?" he asked me.

"I'm not entirly sure, but I might have an idea. Maybe she's sick or something, but I hope not. Our medicine isn't as good as it was in her time and I...I can't lose her Miroku. She's the closest thing I've got to a family besides you and Sango. I don't know what I would do if I lost her again," I whispered as I slumped to the ground on my knees. I knew it wasn't like me to show my feelings around other people, but I couldn't help myself this time. This was my mate that was in trouble now. I could feel Miroku's hand on my shoulder as he gave me some sign of comfort.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. Kagome is a strong girl and will be better soon. I hardly think I small sickness could be her undoing," Miroku said.

I looked up at him and gave him a small smile along with a nod before I pushed my way back onto my feet. I was about to give my thanks to him when Kaede came outside of her hut looking to her left then her right. Before she turned to walk back in she spotted me and smiled. She quickly walked over to me and grapped the sleeve of my shirt and pulled me into her hut. When we were inside I could see Kagome still on the futon with a light blanket covering along with a wet cloth on her forehead. I quickly went over to her side to check her over and grapped her hand as I sighed in reilf that nothing was out of the ordinary. I turned to Kaede only to see her smiling at me.

"So is there anythink wrong with her?" I asked nervously.

"Well, it depends on how ye looks at it," she simply said.

"Why? What is it?" I said quickly.

"It seems that Kagome is carrying your pup Inuyasha," she said, smiling. I looked at her with wide eyes. I couldn't say a word as I tried to register all that she said.

"You mean she's pregnant...with my pup?" I said nervously.

"Yes. She is already five weeks along," she said.

"So can I take her home or should I not move her?" I asked.

"I think it would be best to take her home, but make sure she is near a bathroom because she will have morning sickness," she said calmly.

I nodded as I picked Kagome up and began the walk back to our hut. I thought about the things we would need to bring a pup into our lives. I would need to finish the hut soon so we could have more room to make the room for him or her. I smiled as images of Kagome's stomach swelled with our child. I couldn't wait to tell her when she woke up. I knew she would be happy. She had been on the topic of children for weeks. She had been up at night talking to me about how she wished she could feel the life growing within her as I rubbed her stomach in a soothing manner. I had dreamed about the same thing for many years. As I walked into our hut I gently sat her down on the futon and pulled my shirt off before settling down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her stomach in a protecting way and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	6. Better than he thought!

~Chapter 6~

*Kag POV*

I woke up with a headache right between my eyes. I sat up as I tired to remember what had happened to me. The last thing I could remember was seeing Inuyasha's worried face. I looked down and there, around my waist, sat a nicely tanned arm wrapped around me. I looked over and saw Inuyasha sleeping peacefully against my side. I slowly brought my hands up to his ears to gently massage them only to stop when a hand shot out and grabbed my wrists. Inuyasha sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his other hand before pushing me down to the bed and straddling me. I looked up into his eyes to see them heavy with lust. He quickly bent down and kissed me with all the passion he had. I responded at the same time his hands started to rub my tummy. I giggled as he came to my sides. He pulled away and smirked. My eyes went wide as the attack began.

"Inuyasha! Stop! Please! It tickles!" I giggled out.

"Hmmmm, I don't think I will," He said evily.

"I'll make homemade ramen!" I shouted out behind a fit of giggles. That automatically stopped him from tickling me any further. It took me a few seconds until I could stop from giggle. When I looked up I could see a serious look on his face whick almost worried me.

"Inuyasha? Is there something wrong?" I asked gently. I cupped his cheeks as his mouth opened and closed again. He slowly let out a sigh as he put his forehead on mine.

"Well...there's somethink I have to tell you," he whispered.

"Is it good or bad?" I questioned nervously.

"To me, it's good. For you, I don't know what you'll take it as," he said.

"Well, tell me!" I said.

"Kagome...you know how you've been talking about pups, right? Well yesterday, after you passed out, I bought you to Kaede's and she checked you over and came out and told me that your...well, carrying my pup," he said. I could feel my heart swell up at his words. I could feel my mouth form a huge smile as I pulled Inuyasha down into a hug.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so happy!" I shouted out. I could the cool feel of tears fall down my cheeks as I pressed my lips against his neck. He pulled away from me and smiled.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm almost done with the hut," he said. I laughed as I pulled him down into a heated kiss with all the passion I could muster. I could feel the growing need for him form in my stomach. I pulled him as tightly to him as I could. I could feel his little Inu grow bigger and bigger by the second. He pulled away from me gasphing.

"If we keep this up, I won't be able to stop," he said huskly.

"Then don't," I said quickly. Before he could respond I pulled him back down to me and captured his lips within mine. He pulled my top off and I his. I could feel the heat coming from his body warm me to a point to where I felt like I was in heaven. He quickly stood up and fumbled with the hem of his pants and pulled them down while I quickly pulled mine off and threw them off to the side somewhere. He quickly positioned himself at my entrance and went in as deep as he could. I moaned as I felt him slip in and out of me. He slowly sped up and was soon going at an inhuman speed. I melted into him as he brought me to my first climax. I could feel his contract inside me as he spilled his seed deep within me. He layed back down spooning me as he stayed deep inside me. I sighed as I sunggled into his chest. I couldn't believe we were finally going to have a pup. I couldn't wait to see what it would look like. Would it have Inuyasha's ears with my eye color or my human eyes with Inuyasha's eye color? So many possiblities ran through my head of what he or she would look like. I turned my head around slightly to see Inuyasha with a smile on his face and his eyes closed.

"I know you aren't asleep, Inuyasha," I said timidly. I saw him open one eye slowly and smile up at me. He slowly pulled out of me and fliped me on my back before sitting on top of me.

"How do you expect me to sleep when I just found out wonderful news?" he asked.

"That's the reason I didn't go to sleep after all your work," I said playfully hitting his chest. He chuckled as he slide down so that his head was leavl with my stomach. He looked up at me before he looked back down at my tummy and kissed it.

"Don't give your mommy such a hard time through this. Make daddy have a hard time cause I'm the one that caused most of this," he said quietly as his lips ghosted over my lower tummy with every word. I looked at him with big, teary eyes and smiled. I pulled his head up and locked eyes with him.

"Inuyasha, it isn't mostly your fault. We both had equal work in what we made. You don't need all that work put on over your head along with trying to finish he hut and keep me protected," I whispered.

"I know, but with the pup being a quarter demon that means the pregnency will be a little harder on you since your human. Instead of nine months, it'll take five to seven months for the baby to fully develop," he said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Then that means we'll be able to see our pup all the sooner," I squealed. He laughed softly and lightly kissed the tip of my nose before looking at me with a serious face.

"We will have to make sure you eat all the right things and stay out of danger. I can't have my mate and pup being killed by a low life demon," he said. I sighed as I looked into his eyes to see nothing but love.

"Inuyasha, if it means that you have to keep watching over me every second of the day to keep our pup safe then so be it. I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to me and caused me to lose it," I said as I put both of my hands on his cheeks. He smiled at me and pulled me up into a heated kiss.

"I'm glad, Kagome. I wouldn't be able to live either. I'll try not to crowd you to much though. If your with Sango and Miroku then you'll be fine, but if you go anywhere else I'm going with you," he said. I looked at him and smiled gently before I turned over lightly and looked at him over my shoulder.

"Would you be so kind as to give mommy a back rub?" I said smirking slightly. I felt his and slide over my shoulders before his lips came in contact with my neck.

"Daddy would love to," he said. I could feel his hands slide down to my lower back and start to rub a little harder. He kissed me down to my shoulders and stopped there to give me light butterfly kisses. I groaned at the pleasure he was giving me along my back. I looked at him over my shoulder as I saw his hands ghost over my butt. I could feel his hands massage my butt firmly within his hands. he looked u at me and smirked. He came back up to me and kissed me lightly before pulling away and placing his chin on my shoulder.

"I would have gone further but I can't use all your energy with you carrying the pup," he said as his hands wrapped around my waist and turning us over so that I was laying on his chest. I snuggled into him as i wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel my eyes grow heavy with sleep. I looked into his eyes once more before closing them completely.


	7. Something's Wrong

~Chapter 7~

~Inu POV~

I looked into her eyes deeply before she fell asleep. I was finally able to smell the change in her sent. Her sent was a sweet cherryblossom smell with a small hint of strawberries. I smiled as I realized that the strawberry sent was our pup. I ran my hand between us and rubbed her stomach where our unborn pup layed protectivly warm. I could feel my eyes begin to drop a little from the small lack of energy. I made sure Kagome was covered fully with my huge shirt before letting myself fall in a light slumber.

* * *

Morning

I woke up to the light sound of birds singing as they swam in the warm light of the sun. I turned over trying to ignore the rays shining from the window and into my eyes. That's when I realized. Kagome. I sat up and and looked around. I could find Kagome anywhere in our room nor my shirt. I sniffed around for her sent until I came across it. I followed it until it lead me to our small bathroom with a hot spring. I could see Kagome leaned over the small bucket in the corner before I ran over to her and held her hair back. When she was done I quickly turned her around before putting my hand on her forehead to check for a possible fever. My hand burned slightyly at the sensation coming from her head.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me you had a fever?" I asked firmly.

"I didn't notice it until now. I'm sorry Inuyasha, I should have told you sooner," she said. Tears gathered in her eyes and spilled over before I could stop them. I wrapped her in a tight embrace and kissed her burning forehead before lifting her up and bringing her outside and toward Kaede's hut.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. I jut don't want anything to happen to you or our pup," I confessed. Kagome looked up at me and then down at her barely visible baby bump. I smiled as I thought of our little creation growing inside of her. She put her hands on her stomach cradling it softly.

"I don't want anything to happen to it either. I should be more careful from now on," she said.

"It'll be OK Kagome. We are going to Kaede's to see what's wrong with you, and we'll keep a careful eye on you from now on, OK?" I said as I looked into her eyes. With a nod of her head she put her head on my shoulder and sighed happily. As Kaede's hut came into view I could feel Kagome grow hotter by the second. Panic quickly took hold on my body as I ran quickly to her hut. As I busted through Kaede's bamboo door I could see her jump with suprise at the loud noise. She turned to look at me holding a sweating Kagome in my arms and her eyes filled with fear quickly.

"Inuyasha, what happened to Kagome?" she asked, gestering me to bring Kagome to a futon.

"She was sick this morning when I woke up and when I checked for a fever her forehead burnt my hand," I said, my voice filled with worry. I gently placed her on the futon as Kaede's eyes swept over her form. She looked at me with concern before gestering me out the door.

"I will let you know what is wrong with her as soon as I find out," she said, voice laced with worry. I let my eyes sweep over the peaceful village that was just starting to awaken. As village men and women came out to start their daily routains of farming and caring for childern I could feel my eyes start to get heavy for the first time in a while. I sat back against a tree not far from Kaede's hut and let myself go into a quiet slumber with my ears alert for any signs of trouble.


	8. A dream or nightmare?

**I want to thank all my readers and reviewers! You guys are the best! I know I haven't gotten alot of reviews but I would love it if you keep reviewing or start reviewing if you already haven't! Love You all! **

**And now...ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

*Chapter 8*

~Inuyasha POV~

Darkness was the only thing I could see. No light. I felt trapped in my own mind. Then that was when I heard it. A voice.

_"You must save her Inuyasha," it sounded like a female. I struggled to find my voice. Coming forth with a scratchy voice._

_"What do you mean? Who do I have to save?" my eyes burned as light finally broke through the darkness and above its horizon. The light wilted away and there, standing where the light had burst from, was a woman. She had long, pale blue hair the went past her hips and she wore a pink silk dress with sakura blossom petals floating almost life like around her knees. Her skin was pale, and her eyes where a glossy green color. She walked up to me and placed her hand softly on my cheek._

_"You must save her. Her life and the one that grows inside her must survive. If they do not the world as we know it will be filled with a new arising evil. Evil to strong for you or anyone else," her hand lingered where it was placed on my face before she put her hand in mine. A cold, sharp object was placed from her's to mine. I pulled my hand up to see a small, jagged dager with the word 'Destiny' written in ancient Japanese. I looked up with wide eyes as she slowly stepped back and closed her eyes._

_"Give this to her. It will protect her and the little one when most needed. Do not let her go anywhere without it for all we could know, the enemy can strike at any time. Before you awaken I must show you something gravely important if you wish to save your little one's life," she started to fade and before I could say anything the blackness disappeared to form Kaedes hut._

_I looked around before I heard a loud cry. I turned around to see Kaede and Sango kneeled next to a very sweaty Kagome with a large, swollen stomach. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see the green eyes woman again._

_"Look closely Inuyasha. Look beyond what your eyes will allow you to see. If you do not then both your mate and child shall die. When this day comes you must kill the beast that lingers in the room or they will suffer a terrible death," she looked away from me to the scene that played behind me._

_Another cry came from Kagome as Kaede told her to push and Sango held onto her hand tightly. That's when I saw it. Hovering over Kagome's large stomach was a creater. A small, black imp with a spear was suddenly pushing it's spear into Kagome's stomach. She let out a pain filled shout before she fell back onto the futon. Her body did not move signaling that she was not breathing. I rushed forward with my hand out infront of me. my hand went striaght through Kagom's as I tired to tell her to hold on and not give up. I realized that I could not do anything. I turned around with tear filled eyes to the woman behind me._

_"STOP THIS! YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING! SHE'S DYING! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"I turned back to Kagome. Her eye's were open wide and had little life left in them. Before I could do anything else her head lodged to the side, unmoving. The built up tears fell from my eyes as I punched the floor next to her head. This could not be happening! We were meant to live a long and happy life with each other! I stood up and turned to the woman. I stomped foward and held the woman by her neck._

_"What have you done? Bring her back right now or I won't hesitate to snap your neck like a twig!" I could feel my demon blood try to surface as the feeling of losing my mate came into my head._

_"I have done nothing but simply show you what will happen if you do not let your eyes see what they will not allow you to see. Remember this Inuyasha. You must look beyond the things you see to the unseen. You must look beyond life and into death itself. This is as much help as I can give you. I'm sorry for any misfourtune that may befall you or your family," she bowed her head before she disappeared and light exploded around me. Before I knew it I was thrown back into nothing._

* * *

**Please R&R_!_**


	9. Peaceful Bliss

~Chapter 9~

*Inu POV*

I woke with a start. I could feel my heart pounding against my rib cage and sweat running down my back. I looked around me and realized that it was almost night fall. I quickly stood up and rushed back toward Kaede's hut. I could see smoke coming from the little opening in the roof signaling that there would be food when I got there. I raced through the mat that covered the door and stopped at the sight in front of me. There was Kagome talking to Sango and Kaede as they sipped beef stew from a wooden bowl. They all turned to look at me before going back to talking. Kagome rose up to her feet and headed toward me with a soft smile on her face. When she reached me she gently took my hand and lead me out the hut.

"Kagome, where are we going?" I asked. She turned her head to look at me with soft eyes before speaking.

"Home," her voice was smooth like music coming from a flute. I realized she looked even more beautiful then she usually did. Her hair had a natural glow, and her face seemed to have a halo around its frame. We had reached our hut in a matter of minutes and were sitting on our futon. I wrapped my arms around her and slowly placed kisses along her neck. I could feel my demon blood racing in my veins. I wanted her, but I had to find out what was wrong first.

"Kagome, what did Kaede say? What happened?" I asked gently while turning her around to face me. She look somewhat worried as her mouth opened to speak.

"She told me that my miko energy and your demon blood from our child were clashing. Inuyasha...we could have lost the baby. If you wouldn't have taken me to Kaede's hut then we wouldn't be having a child right now. I feel as if this is all my fault," tears were gathering in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks in streams as I hugged her body to mine.

"It's not your fault, Kagome. You had no idea that this would happen so don't go blaming yourself okay? I can't stand to see you crying and you know that! If we would have lost the baby then we would just keep trying for another one. No matter what happenes I always want you to be happy," I smoothed her hair down as I felt her nodd her head for her answer. Then I remembered the dager. I pulled my arms from Kagome and sat up to pat around my shirt. I felt a small bump in the folds of it and pulled out the dager. Kagome sat up and gasphed.

"Where did you get that from?" I face Kagome and took her hands and placed the dager into them. She looked down at it and then back up at me with wide eyes.

"I need you to keep this with you at all times. Use it to protect youself and our little one if I happen to not be with you and something goes wrong. You have to promise me that you will never go anywhere without it, even if I'm with you okay?" I put my finger under her chin and made her look into my eyes.

"I promise, but where did you get such a thing?" I ran all the memories from my dream to come up with a short answer.

"A friend gave it to me to give to you. She told me never to let you go anywher without it," I looked down at the dager before lifting out of her hands to place it on the floor next to our futon.

"Lets not worry about that right now though, okay? I just want to spend some time with you. I spent all day sleeping and just want to be with you," I kissed her lips gently and trailed butterfly kisses down her neck. As I came to her stomach I looked up at her before lifting her shirt just below her chest. She looked down at me with wide eyes.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" I looked up at her before smirking. I placed my lips onto her stomach jsut below her belly button where her little baby bump layed. I heard her gasph and felt her stomach spasm from the kiss. I huskly laughed before placing my ear onto her baby bump. I could hear a small heart beat coming from the bump. The beat was a steady rythme that had my heart swelling just knowing that it was OUR creation inside there making the beat. I looked up to see Kagome had fallen asleep with a gentle smile on her face. I smiled gently and kissed her stomach once more before pulling her shirt down and pulling the covers over us and joining her in a blissful sleep.


	10. Jaakuna hikari

*Chapter 10*

~Kag POV~

"Kagome! It's time to go to Kaede's," I wobbled from my spot inside the hut as Inuyasha came up to me and placed his hand on my ever so growing belly. It's been five months since he gave me that dagger. Ever since then he has been a little more than over protective with me and the pup. I smiled as he rubbed his hand gently across the surface of where our child layed. He looked back up at me before taking my hand and pulling me in the direction of Kaede's hut.

*Inu POV*

Village childern ran around us playing tag with one another. One little girl stopped us to give us a mathcing pair of flowers. Kagome bent down as best as she could and kissed her gently on the cheek in thanks. It was then and there that I realized how good of a mother she would be to our pups. I smiled gently before taking Kagome's hand again and taking the remaining steps to Kaede's hut. I pulled the mat covering the entrance for Kagome to enter and we both stepped in. Kaede looked up from her place next to the fire and smiled at both of us.

"Ye two are right on time. Kagome just go ahead and lay on the mat, and Inuyasha I must ask ye to step outside," Kaede companded as she started getting the things she needed ready.

I nodded and kissed Kagome on the forehead before walking outside and sitting outside below the small window. I could hear Kaede talking quietly to Kagome about how well the pup was doing. I tried listening to Kaede's voice until an earthquake started to rumble the ground I sat under. I stood up listening around me to the screaming villagers trying to grab their kids and elders and run to the other edge of the village for safety. I pulled tetsusaiga out of its seethe when I saw an explosion go of not far up the dirt road and knew this wasn't just an earthquake. I heard two soft gasph behind me and turned to see both Kaede and Kagome looking ahead with wide eyes. Then out of no where I could feel a presence not far from us. I turned, sword ready to fight, at the apending danger. When the demon stepped from the trees I could clearly see its body.

To say I was shocked was an understatment. There infront of us stood a woman about the size of Kagome just not with the baby belly. Her pink hair was huddled atop of her head by a pair of white cop sticks and she had on a short orange kimono. In her hand was a sword about the lenght of my tetsusaiga but with a black handle. Down the one side of the sword was blood, tainting the blade to a dark red color. The girl had a smirk on her face as she stepped toward us. I growled in defence to stop her but she kept walking. She stopped mere feet ahead of us and rose her sword toward my face.

"You wouldn't happen to be the half-demon Inuyasha, would you?" she asked with a sort of seductive voice.

"Who the hell wants to know?" I growled low in my chest. I didn't like the smell that came off of her. She smelled a little to much like dead bodies. My train of thought was broken as she started to laugh.

"My name is Jaakuna hikari and I'm here to take your mate back with me to my master. He would like to have a little chat with her," her evil smirk lengthing to a sinister smile. She jumped above me and out of site before I heard an ear piercing scream and I turned to a horrible sight behind me.


	11. An Amazing Miracle

**~Chapter 11~**

***Inu POV***

**Recap:**

I stood up listening around me to the screaming villagers trying to grab their kids and elders and run to the other edge of the village for safety. I pulled tetsusaiga out of its seethe when I saw an explosion go of not far up the dirt road and knew this wasn't just an earthquake. I heard two soft gasph behind me and turned to see both Kaede and Kagome looking ahead with wide eyes. Then out of no where I could feel a presence not far from us. I turned, sword ready to fight, at the apending danger. When the demon stepped from the trees I could clearly see its body.

To say I was shocked was an understatment. There infront of us stood a woman about the size of Kagome just not with the baby belly. Her pink hair was huddled atop of her head by a pair of white cop sticks and she had on a short orange kimono. In her hand was a sword about the lenght of my tetsusaiga but with a black handle. Down the one side of the sword was blood, tainting the blade to a dark red color. The girl had a smirk on her face as she stepped toward us. I growled in defence to stop her but she kept walking. She stopped mere feet ahead of us and rose her sword toward my face.

"You wouldn't happen to be the half-demon Inuyasha, would you?" she asked with a sort of seductive voice.

"Who the hell wants to know?" I growled low in my chest. I didn't like the smell that came off of her. She smelled a little to much like dead bodies. My train of thought was broken as she started to laugh.

"My name is Jaakuna hikari and I'm here to take your mate back with me to my master. He would like to have a little chat with her," her evil smirk lengthing to a sinister smile. She jumped above me and out of site before I heard an ear piercing scream and I turned to a horrible sight behind me.

* * *

Standing infront of me was the strange woman who called herself Jaakuna hakari and Kagome. Jaakuna hakari had a small dagger in her hand, but what had me wanting to rip her head off was that the blade was inside of Kagome's stomach. The only thoughts running through my head as Jaakuna hakari pulled out the blade with a wicked smile were just to rip her to pieces.

I ran foward and aimed to slice my deadly claws into Jaakuna hakari's back but I was met with nothing but air. Not really caring about her for the time being I threw my arms out to catch Kagome as her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the blood covered ground. I ran inside back into Kaede's hut with a badly bleeding Kagome in my arms.

After seeing the site infront of her Kaede had quickly ushered me to the mat and out the door to bring Sango to the hut as quickly as possible. I turned and ran with all my might to the medium sized hut that sat on top of a small hill on the edge of the village. I busted inside, not much caring about waking the children, and grabbed Sango and shot back to Kaede's hut with Miroku and their kids in hot persuit of me and Sango.

After placing her down inside Kaede's hut she took one look at the quickly paling Kagome and understood completely on why I had kidnapped her from her family. I was being pushed out the hut by Kaede, but I stood strong where I was standing. I my eyes had landed on Kagome and the horrible site of the accident. Kagome had a large gash on the side of her stomach. I could almost see inside to where our child was laying. This made many things come into my mind all at once. Would our child survive this injury or not? I didn't realize that I was being pushed and pulled out of the small hut by both Kaede and Miroku until I could no longer see Kagome.

I dropped down to my knees, no longer able to hold onto the river of emotions that ran through me. I could feel hot tears running down my face as I punched the ground below me. It wasn't long before my knucles were bleeding and my eyes had become red and swollen. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Miroku looking at me with displesurement in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, I know your very worried, but that i Kagome and your child in their. From what I know of you two, neither of them will give up a fight and you know it. Be strong for your family Inuyasha." I looked him in the eyes before nodding and whispering a small thank-you.

I stood up and walked over to a large tree and hopped up to the tallest branch I could reach. I sat there and shook my knee as I waited for any word from Sango or Kaede on Kagome and our little one's condition.

It was probably another three hours till I heard the bamboo door gently flap open and I looked down to see Sango come out with a small wooden tub of bloody water. I couldn't take my eyes off of that tub for that could have been Kagome's or our little one's life blood in there. I shook the terrifing thought out of my head and looked back in the direction of the setting sun.

**~1 a.m.~**

I had been sitting here for almost six hours waiting for any words out of someone's mouth about Kagome. About three hours ago Miroku had taken the kids back to the hut for a good night's sleep. I couldn't help but think that something terrible had happen to one of them. If anything has I don't know what I'm going to do. I could feel the sting of tears come back to my eyes as I placed my head in my hand and willed those thoughts away.

As I returned from the dreading thoughts inside my head, I didn't realize that I could hear the sound of a crying baby. I quickly jumped from my perch on the branch and raced towards the cry that obviously came from inside Kaede's hut. I tore open the bamboo flap and looked on to the site infront of me with wide eyes.

There layed a very sweating Kagome with her back propped up by a bunch of pillows and Sango with her arm around Kagome's shoulder whipping her brow with a cold rag. What caught my attention the most was the little bundle of blankets that Kaede had in her arms. She looked back at me and gently smiled at me. She slowly walked over to me and held out her arms for me to take the small squirming bundle in her arms.

"Would you like to hold your very healthy daughter, Inuyasha?" That's when the biggest smile came to my lips and tears started to flow down my face. What ever that woman came here to do, she'll never get that close to my family again.

* * *

**~In the mountains~**

**(Normal POV)**

"I see you have failed in your mission Jaakuna hikari." There sat a tall, slim figure covered by the dark shadows. The only thing Jaakuna hikari could see were her master's red tinted eyes and she kneeled infront of him after being summonded into his secret quarters.

"Yes, I'm very sorry master, it will not happen again. I promise on my life."

"Your right, it shall not happen again. I will be the one to see to that." Jaakuna hikari looked up quickly to see a sharp, red blade come down from above her head. The only thing that could be heard coming from the mountains were that of a woman's scream.


	12. A perfect day in Sleep

*Chapter 12*

~Inu POV~

Recap:

There layed a very sweating Kagome with her back propped up by a bunch of pillows and Sango with her arm around Kagome's shoulder whipping her brow with a cold rag. What caught my attention the most was the little bundle of blankets that Kaede had in her arms. She looked back at me and gently smiled at me. She slowly walked over to me and held out her arms for me to take the small squirming bundle in her arms.

"Would you like to hold your very healthy daughter, Inuyasha?" That's when the biggest smile came to my lips and tears started to flow down my face. What ever that woman came here to do, she'll never get that close to my family again.

~In the mountains~

(Normal POV)

"I see you have failed in your mission Jaakuna hikari." There sat a tall, slim figure covered by the dark shadows. The only thing Jaakuna hikari could see were her master's red tinted eyes and she kneeled infront of him after being summonded into his secret quarters.

"Yes, I'm very sorry master, it will not happen again. I promise on my life."

"Your right, it shall not happen again. I will be the one to see to that." Jaakuna hikari looked up quickly to see a sharp, red blade come down from above her head. The only thing that could be heard coming from the mountains were that of a woman's scream.

* * *

It had been a little over an hour since our litle Aiko. Yup, we named her Aiko. It was perfect for her for she is our 'love child.' Right now life couldn't be more than perfect.

I was looking down at Aiko when Kaede had walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. She smiled down upon me with a look only a mother could give her child.

"It is time for her feeding Inuyasha," she said in a gentle voice. I nodded and stood up with a giggling Aiko to walk over to a soundly sleeping Kagome. I handed her to Kaede as I bent down to wake Kagome.

"Kagome, it's time to get up. Aiko needs her feeding," I gently shook her shoulder as I spoke, but she didn't wake.

"Kagome? Kagome, wake up. This isn't funny. Kaede somethings wrong," I could feel my heart drop into my stomach. She was fine an hour ago and now she won't wake up.

'_Kagome, what's going on?' _I thought as I was handed Aiko from Kaede as she rushed to her side. She placed her hand on her neck and checked for a pulse.

"She has a strong pulse, but I have no answer as to why she isn't awaking," she looked at me with worried eyes. I could tell this was very serious. If Kagome didn't wake up soon she would die, and it is possible Akio would too.

* * *

A tall, slim figure only known as Jaakuna hikari's master stood in the woods not far from the small hut where the worrying family resided.

"Do you think it is time to make our appearance yet, my little pet?" A girl with blonde hair and raven highlights floated in the air next to him nodded her head and giggled slightly.

"I think it's the perfect time to stir them up a bit, my master. I would love to play a few rounds of combat with the dog demon," she pulled a long dark blade from behind her back and licked the dried blood off it from slaying a group of traveling villagers and laughed darkly.

"Well, let us prepare and we will arrive there right before sun-rise," he smirked down at the hut before disappearing into the shadows.

"Yes, my master," and she to faded into the dark, lurking shadows.

* * *

"I cannot find any medicines to wake her Inuyasha. I'm very sorry, but I don't think there is much more I can do," her words were killing me inside. I couldn't live without Kagome and knowing that Aiko would never grow up with a mother. I could feel tears slipping down my face as I picked Kagome up from her resting place.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I should have looked over you more than I was. It's all my fault that this happened to you. I wish you could see Aiko. She looks so much like you. She has your eyes and your smile. She kinda has my ears. You would have loved that. Two pairs for ears to rub each night before going to sleep. Kagome if you can hear me, please, please forgive me," I burried my face in her neck and softly kissed her mating mark on her neck.

I placed her down gently, but not before noticing a strange taste in my mouth. I quickly swipped my tougne against Kagome's neck once more to be meet with a foul taste. I could quickly feel my tougne go numb. I jumped up realizing that she had been poisoned with a sleeping postion. I ran outside to seek out Kaede to tell her the news about Kagome, but I was faced with a sky filled with pure black clouds and lightening striking down into the farmlands.

Before I knew it lightening had struck infront of me and I was flown back into the wall of the hut. I was thrown back hard enough to almost go through the wall. I sat up rubing my injured head while trying to look through the rising of dirt. As they parted I could see a tall man with long red hair standing there. He had on an armour of some kind with black metal. He had a long, thick, red sword on his hip, but what caught my attention the most was the woman standing beside him. She had blonde hair and wore a short kimono. I saw her handling a small bundle and soon my whole demon blood was pounding against its cage for what I saw her holding.

"Hello Inuyasha. My name is Takeshi, and this is Yami. You probably know by known that your mate had been poisoned with a sleeping postion, right? Oh, and you have a very beautiful daughter," he took Aiko from Yami and held her high above his head. I started growling fiercly. I wanted so badly to kick his ass, but he had Aiko and I knew I couldn't do anything.

"Now I have a little deal to make with you. You hand over your mate and you can have your daughter back. If you do not hand her over this sweet little thing will be sliced through with my blade as will you and the rest of this village," he smirked at seeing the horror that struck my face. I hadn't realized that Yami had wondered off and gone to only God knows where.

Then I stopped. Takeshi was playing me all along! I turned around to see Yami dragging Kagome from the hut and back over to Takeshi. I was about to pull out my sword when Takeshi shook his head and reminded me of Aiko. I growled deeply and held back tears for I couldn't do anything to save my family.

"I hope that we see you somewhere in the near future Inuyasha, but I don't think it will be fairly as good as this one. Oh, and by the way, I think I'll keep your daughter. She might come in handy," then he and Yami flew off. I started running never stopping to see where I was going. All I knew was that I had to rescue Kagome and Aiko.

_'Hold on you two. I'm going to save you. Even if it means I have to die in the process.'_


End file.
